prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Currency
'Currency '''is used throughout Prodigy to purchase items & rescue pets. Gold Coins Uses Gold Coins are the main currency of Prodigy. They can be used to purchase items, pets, and house upgrades. In the Academy, it can be used to rescue pets. How to Get Defeating pets in battle will ''usually result in 100 Gold Coins, increasing by 100 for every other pet if there are more than one, but if you catch a pet, you won't receive any unless there is more than one monster. You can also get 500 Gold Coins in some Coliseum battles. In the Academy, you receive 50 gold coins in every battle and you can earn coins in the Dyno Digging. Candy Corn Uses Candy Corn is the currency used during Pumpkinfest. They can be used to purchase items from Julia Ghoulia. How to Get Candy Corn is won randomly from battle and from defeating a daily quest in Lamplight during the event. In-Game Description "The primary currency of Pumpkinfest. Used to buy costumes and cool items in the town square during the event!" Copper Coins Uses Copper Coins are used to purchase Epic-themed items from the Toy Merchant in the Epics Subspace. How to Get Copper Coins are won randomly from battle and from Dyno Digging. In-Game Description "A rusty old coin. Used for buying rare artifacts from the wandering merchant." Titan Shards Uses Titan Shards are used to purchase items from Harvey. How to Get * One shard is given when you defeat Titan Barrier in a battle. ** Two are given when winning using the Member Catapult at the left side of the map. * Up to 4 can be obtained in a Team Titan battle. ** However, that can be only 0-1 if you lose the battle. 10, 30, 60, and 100 shards are given in their own amounts after completing the battle limit, and when Titan is slain. In-Game Description "Shards broken off a Titan created by the Order of Influence. Can be given to a Floatling to have its Shadow magic removed from it, in exchange for rare items." Academy Pages Uses Academy Pages are the currency used within The Academy. These can be used to purchase items from the Academy Merchant in the Great Hall of the Academy. How to Get 5 Academy Pages are won from battles in the Academy Archives & Earth Tower, as well as found randomly on the ground in both locations. In-Game Description "Adventure through the Academy's Archives to collect these pages, then exchange them at the Academy's shop." Wood Uses Wood is a legacy currency that used to be found at the Lost Island before it was removed in early 2019. Targeted monsters that are defeated in daily quests give players 2 wood. You can't buy anything with these. How to Get There is currently no way to get Wood in game ever since the Lost Island disappeared. In-Game Description "This special wood was used by Floatlings to construct makeshift houses as they traveled around island in search of knowledge." Star Shards Uses Star Shards are the currency used during Starlight Festival. They can be used to purchase items from Mama Star. How to Get Star Shards are won randomly from battle and from finding a glowing ball of light in Lamplight during the event. In-Game Description "The Primary Currency of the Starlight Festival. These are used to buy costumes and cool items in town square during the event!" Dragon Flies Uses Dragon Flies were the old currency for the Starlight Festival back in 2016/2017. They have since been replaced with Star Shards. They can no longer be used anywhere. How to Get There is currently no way to get Dragon Flies in game ever since Star Shards became the Starlight Festival's new currency. In-Game Description "The Captured Dragon Flies can be traded to Mama Star for special dragon-ish items." Magic Snowflakes Uses Magic Snowflakes are the currency used during Winterfest. They can be used to purchase items from Howard Cornelius. How to Get Magic Snowflakes are won randomly from battle and from defeating a daily quest in Lamplight during the event that includes finding a snowman. In-Game Description "Primary Currency of Winterfest. They are used to buy costumes and cool items during the event!" Magic Eggs Uses Magic Eggs are the currency used during Springfest. These are what spike the rivalry between the Fox Knights and the Bunny Bandits. These are used to purchase items from either Don Zorro or Harriet Hood. How to Get Magic Eggs are won randomly from battle and from defeating a daily quest in Lamplight during the event which includes finding a pile of easter eggs. In-Game Description "These magical eggs are only found when the Springfest is active. They can be collected by adventuring or performing Springfest activities. Spend them at the Fox or Bunny shops." Zone Currency Each elemental zone has a currency added in January 2018 during the Economy Update. Each can be found by defeating mind-controlled monsters within their respective zones. They are also able to be obtained from Lamplight Town's Wheel of Wonder or Twilight Wheel. They are used to purchase items at the zone's merchant, as well as used to rescue pets in that zone. Gallery GoldCoins.png|Gold Coins Candy-corn.png|Candy Corn for Pumpkinfest Copper-coins.png|Copper Coins for Epics Subspace Titan-shard.png|Titan Shards for Harvey Magic-snowflakes.png|Magic Snowflakes for Winterfest Academy-pages.png|Academy Pages for Academy Star-shard.png|Star Shards for Starlight Festival Dragon-flies.png|Dragon Flies (legacy) Wood.png|Wood (legacy) Magic-eggs.png|Magic Eggs for Springest icon-currency-16.png|Aeros for Skywatch icon-currency-15.png|Shivers for Shiverchill Mountains icon-currency-14.png|Yars for Shipwreck Shore icon-currency-13.png|Florans for Firefly Forest icon-currency-12.png|Hot-Hots for Bonfire Spire Category:Items Category:Article Stub Category:Unsatisfactory Pic Category:Merchant